A Love Story
by Lemme Borrow That Top
Summary: Ash meets the girl of his dreams in Viridian Forest.


Lemme Borrow That Top: HI! Im mad xuz some1 took the nam I wanted, so I m this. HULLO. Thiz is my fanffiction. PLEaz like it. Itz about mai character who goz on a pokemon journey. Pairings r Ash/OC cuz Misty sux. Also Brock/OC, and Gray/OC. And Prof.Oak/Oc. My character Ashelee is rly hot. \\

One day Ashelee waz bein totally awesome an practicing her singing zxuz shes a signer. A vry. Super famus signer who sadly has not gone on a cpokemon journay. She l;ieks pokemon b/c they r kawaii. But Pikachu is the mostr kawaiist of all, so she wants a Piakchu. But Prof. Oak sed "U can't 1 we ain't got none!' she said 'c'mon man' and then said she would kiss him and left him see her panties if he gae her a Pikavhcu. So he said OK. But then Ashelee did not do that sutff, cos she iz not a hoar. Oka wuz sad. He cries.

Then one day Ashelee took her Piakchu, whos nam waz Moonbeam to Virigdian Frst, whar Ash was. Hee wauz gettgn Butterflee. (A/N: Butterfree is like groz cus it's a bug. Ahs is gross zus he lieks bugs. Asheless doesn't like bugs, bujt she lieks big butts and she cannot lie!)

"HEY." She said. "want to lisseten 2 sum Linking Park with me? They is smexy." And Ash he said maybe. But, he sayd, I had my ears cut fof, so I can't hear moosic. How do you hear me then, Ashelle she asks. Ash says you are not singing music now arfe you. Oh that's troo, enquired Ashklee.

"U R rly hot," Ash enquired, wil u be mey GF? Yes sayz Ashelee I thnk u wil B my BF okay. SOUNDS GOOD 

And then they had a happy time doing sutff. But suddenly Misty came. And she enquired "ASH GIVE ME BACK MY BIKE I AM HATING YO." Ahs cryd cuz he is sensitive and emo. 'why are u so meen 2 me?" he axed.

Ashelee she had 2 pink sparkly pigtails nd big red eyes, her skin wuz white as teh snow and szhe wuz vry pretty. She smlled wonderful. Zhe had a tragic past. She nwas wearing plaizd pin k skirt w/ hearts onnit and a black shirt that said 'Jesus is my homeboy' is pink. Her makeufp is black and pink. Her hair is blond. She likjes reptiples.

Misty said 'Oh shit Ash you is going down! Gif me m8 bike u mofo gay gay! U r so gay!' And sah said nu, Ashelee her sher is mai GF I m not gay. And mizyt she said u suk so u r gay. And ten aAhstlee transformed into a supersezy alter ego called MAGICSERENITYSAILERASHELEE. She hazd wearing 4 earrings wif powers that shoined bright from her ear.s. Misty she was friend to a crisp by them. "OH MY ZEUS I KILLD her!" ashemee cried, batting her cerulean eyelashes. "wugt should I do? Idunno what to du I brok the loaws!"

"dun worry ash saizd, she is a bitxh no1 cars. I luv us lez have seks OKY? O no sed ashelee I am a virgo. Is okzy cus we wil get marred ash says. Ohkay said Asheele, I luv u Ash.

Ten Tentacruel came. He waked. He wuz awesome. And real big. And a robot. With Digimon inside hm. The Digimon was Pikachu. Ashelee's and Ashe's Pikachus saed HEY. 2 many Piakchus! Moonbeam she attacked. Tentacreul sed oh no. An put his tentaclues in her butt. So meanbeam was like a shisk kabob. & she wuz deadzorz. OMG sed Ashelee. This is a tragedy I cry. Ash plz marry me so I dun cry!

They got married in a chrudch right then. Ahslees dad said OMG u is not good enuf 4 my dotter cuz she is so smexy. Ashelee u shuld marry Gary he is way better. Asheee say no I luv ash hze is my soulmate. N'd then they had sex and har dad sed Ew. Ash wuz pregnant and they were like WTF. Ashelee is the gurl not me. Wy m I pregnant. Ashelee sed is it magic.

After the wedin witch wuz beautiful, Aesh has ze baby. It cam out his butt. It took ovr 10 minuts. That was a long tim! Sed Ashelee and ash sed yez it hurt. Gry then came and said theis is MAI baby zus I m spoosed 2 mry Ashelee! Coz I want t2! But said ashelee, ash had the baby n8 me. OH sad Geary, well leav him & mry me we can eat pizza together. "I RLY LIKE PIZA" sed Ashelee. Then the baby skreemed its nam wuz Sparkly Sunshiny Puffy-Puff. (SSPP 4 short.) (A/N: I Think Gry is so much moar hot tan Ash dunt u? But MISTY SHULD GO 2 HELL and DAI!!!!!!!!11111)

SSPP sed 'u shuld marry Gary cuz he is hot' and Ashelee knew she had to leve Ash b/x Gray wuz just 2 hot. But then Brock cam n he killed Gary. Cos HE wanted 2 mry Ashele. Asheel she cried and she said WTF. I dun like murdererers brok! But he killed ash and gthen Prof. Oak and everyother boi in Pokemnon and Digimon. And all ten girls 2. Su she had to be wif him or SSPP wuld not have a father and she wuld have to be secretary. She kried. They have four more childs end they all mak fun of SSPP. They say her name is Pee-pee. She say wel I am prettier than u and ur dad has no eyes. THIS IS TRUE.

Asheelee waz sad 4ever until she killed brok for being a jerk and then went to marry Gary. They lvied happily ever after, her gry and SSPP. They other kifds lived in a dumpster. They had five moar babies n' they all had tentacles and were beautifuller than evenr SSPP who killed herserlf cso she wanted to be pretty. THE END.

Lemme Borrow That Top: OMG THAT WAS SO SAD! GARY DIED! But Ashelee got to be wif Gary! That is good! SSPP wuz dumb anyway. I hop u lieked Ashelee, she is based on me. we look the same ands he has my names.


End file.
